


Another Form of Massage, Really

by blueteak



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Spanking, stressed out academic telepaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-05
Updated: 2011-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:52:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueteak/pseuds/blueteak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing articles while involved with heavy training leaves Charles feeling tense and unable to sleep. Erik helps with stress relief spanking and bondage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Form of Massage, Really

**Author's Note:**

> Cleaned up (in a big way) and written for [ this ](http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/3278.html?thread=4803278#t4803278) prompt at X-Men First Kink.

  
Every now and then Charles needed to be over Erik's knee, trousers and underpants down around his ankles. The actual hiding woudn't start right away, for all his squirming. When you told Erik you wanted to be at his mercy, you were at his mercy.

It always started with fingers ghosting over his naked bum, providing a "before" picture of pleasure without pain. The fingers kneaded and massaged the as-yet unmarked flesh, delighting in its firmness, anticipating the way Charles's bottom would bounce when spanked, how much give the rounded cheeks would surrender to the striking hand when hit with a certain amount of force.

Sometimes a finger would trace lightly down the cleft, the whisper of a promise. And then the spanking would start, hard and fast if Charles was writing an article and needed to just stop thinking stop feeling stop staying up all night.

Being held securely over Erik's knee and surrendering himself to Erik's control made it all go away--the ever-present tension in his muscles, the ideas spawning ideas spawning ideas that woke him (and Erik) up at two in the morning so he could write them in his bedside notebook.

Erik didn't stop until he could see the lines of tension in Charles's back give way, until Charles was slumped arse up over his knee with only the thought of his burning bottom in mind.

Erik let him recover for a few moments, limiting himself to rubbing Charles's back lightly, murmuring words of encouragement that wouldn't break through whatever peace Charles had found until he was ready to focus, to come back.

And then Erik would reach for the jar. Not the arnica for soothing Charles's backside, for Erik didn't want the sting he'd imparted to dissipate right away; spanking's afterglow always left Charles in some sort of heat. No, this jar contained the oil Erik used to finger him open, legs spread wide, bottom raised and positioned for a different purpose.

This time, though....this was a different sort of spanking, one where Erik slowly brought him to a burn, lecturing him gently on his limitations while at the same time giving him hard, measured, spanks, his calloused hand causing Charles to shiver when it paused every now and then to soothe (or perhaps just to gauge) the heat. The thought of other ways Erik could take his temperature while in this position made Charles shiver anew.

Charles clamped down on his reaction, worried that he may have been projecting an idea he was not yet ready to share. But not before Erik had seen the sudden clenching of his cheeks. This time, instead of fingering him open over his knee after having given him a good spanking, Erik continued to lecture, guiding him up to the bed.

"You're training too hard, leaving yourself open to any thoughts of danger or concern in a 200 mile radius," he chided gently while arranging Charles on all fours. "I think opening you up in a different way is what you need right now."

Charles looked back over his shoulder at Erik, confused and a little anxious.

"Do you trust me, Charles?"

Charles nodded automatically. Erik turned to the closet and rummaged around, every rustling sound and slide of coat hangers ratcheting up Charles's anticipation.

Finally he felt Erik's thumbs drawing his cheeks apart. His face turned bright red and he moved to hide it in the cool, soft bedding.

Erik held him open for quite some time, mesmerized by Charles's hole and the way it tightened when exposed to the cool air of the room but warmed and opened for him when he rested a finger on it.

Erik finally stepped back, giving Charles's hole a gentle pat. Charles heard Erik forging something, the metal clanking and changing form.

Then his cheeks were drawn open again, those warm, thick thumbs firmly spreading him. And then a cooler, metallic touch snuck in and grabbed hold of the cleft on either side, slowly exposing his bottom even further, the apparatus functioning like a pulley drawing the curtains open on a stage.

Charles squirmed against the metal, instinctively clenching, and moaned in aroused embarrassment. He wanted to be filled and used while on display but couldn't escape his shame at being so exposed, even though the only person there was his lover.

Erik sat on the bed and stroked the side of Charles's face until he looked up, his embarrassed blush setting off the blue of his eyes in a way that rendered Erik momentarily speechless.

Erik's next words almost made Charles come in mortified arousal. "If you're going to squirm, baby, I'm going to have to restrain you. That OK?"

Charles ducked his head, nodding. But Erik pulled him back up. "Eye contact when you agree to something with me, Charles, you know that."

Charles bit his lip and nodded again, dazed. Erik fashioned some thin, elegant cuffs out of clothes hangers and tied Charles's ankles and wrists to the bedposts, leaving him as stretched and open as he could possibly be.

Erik took up his position behind Charles, running his finger down Charles's cleft before stopping to tease at his hole.

"We're always so open to you, Charles, every last experience, thought, or desire available for you to observe. I have to say it's amazing to see you so open for me." Charles trembled and attempted to tighten his hole. He did not succeed.

"You keep leaving yourself so open and attuned to everyone mentally, Charles, ready to jump in and assist. It's taking its toll, and this...I think this is the perfect antidote to such long periods of exposure." And with that he took out a thin, short strap and landed a stinging blow directly on Charles's hole.

Charles jumped, gasping, and struggled against his bonds, wanting to cover himself, protect himself from this most intimate punishment.

Erik rested a hand on Charles's still-burning bottom. "Just a few more, Charles," he promised, and then strapped the hole again and again, delighting in its quivering, the way the skin darkened and puffed slightly with his strokes. He couldn't hit hard, of course, just enough to sting, really, but it was still having an effect if the way Charles's straining prick and whole-body flush were anything to go by.

And then, at last, he dropped the strap and slicked Charles up, fingers delighting in Charles's increased heat.


End file.
